In My Sight
by CelestialElegy
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are going to a new school. But a rival gang goes there. When the leader takes an interest in her she has more to worry about then her ex who is her best friends brother.
1. New school and gang

Summery- After an accident all students are split in two, and sent to different schools. Sakura and Sasuke head to Sunagakure only to meet up with his brother's rival gang. Sakura soon finds herself in more trouble then sheasked forwhen her old relationship is the cause for all the problems.

* * *

Sakura walked around her home, dancing and laughing, releasing all the stress of that day. Being indifferent all day was a very stressful thing, but she had her friends behind her. Or well 'friend' seeing as she had only one. Well him and his brother,And considering that his brother is also her ex, well that just lands us back at one now doesn't it. Normally she wasn't this happy; see her school was blown up from idiots in the science lab so they were being sent to their sister schools. The whole school was split into two. Her and Sasuke were going together after some cyber nerd fiddling. That means she went into the system and set up who went where, and fucked some kids over just for the hell of it. All people she gets along with just happen to be heading to Sunagakure High. Well the other half is going...well we don't really care; they have nothing to do with this.

"Sakura stop acting like a moron and sit down. This isn't that big of a deal." Sasuke grumbled sinking further into the coach, if that's possible.

"Oh come on Sasuke. Cheer up would you. Nobody is around but me. We get to leave this place, go someplace new. And as long as the school is a biohazard we won't be back. And I got rid of your fan girls."

Even though she wasn't popular she had been until something happened, Sasuke was popular, and he **HATED** it with a _passion_. And the day he beat the shit out of some kid didn't help him, her maybe, but not him. the female population were all awe struck. He had beat up some kid who wouldn't leave her alone, her wrist had bruised from it.

Now her, she was popular like he is, that was until the day Itachi came to school to see all these boys following her around and her hiding behind Sasuke screaming 'save me'. Let's just say that Itachi is the possessive type. Now everyone avoided her like the fuckin plague. She loved it and would shove it in Sasuke's face that her little posse was gone well his was like bees to honey. When she would flaunt him for.

"Why don't you leave me alone? Go bother my brother."

"Sasuke I do, just by being here. You Uchiha's are so possessive of your 'things' so your ass hole brother put it."

Sakura lived in the Uchiha compound with Sasuke, mostly because her parents were better off dead and if she hadn't left they would have ended up that way. And it kept her closer to Sasuke, he had to help her at night or at least be around or she got terrified, night terrors. She used to sleep with Itachi in his room until they broke up now she has a room next to Sasuke's which was pointless seeing as she slept in his room anyway.

"I kicked him that time to, and laughed when he cussed and fell. After, I hid in your room and like behind you the rest of the day. But it was well worth it."

"What was worth it?" Itachi came from behind the corner leaning against the wall.

"Hiding from you that day I kicked you for calling me a thing."

"Which time?" His face was totally flat, and this caused her to laugh. Saying oh yeah and falling on the sofa next to her best friend.

"Yeah that was always fun after you were an ass." Sakura was still laughing at the memories of he ex boyfriend.

"Which was every day." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah."The black haired goddess looked at the two boys around her, "With you two around I'll never need any other friends."

"Shut up, you get on my nerves." Itachi Grumbled taking a seat in a chair.

"Aw come on that's not what you use to say at night when..." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's yelling

"SHUT UP. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE. GOD." Sasuke snapped making her laugh so hard she was holding her sides.

"Oh my god. Sasuke what would your fan girls knew you had a bad tamper?"

"They would jump his and scream love me love me. I love you Sasuke." The ex lovers laughed.

"Hey it's not my fault that they won't go away. Maybe I should Itachi beat the shit out of them too."

"Hey it worked, and he would." Sakura shrugged. "Well maybe the move will help."

"Or just make more fan girls." Sasuke sank lower into the couch.

"Hey put it this way if you make more fan girls then I will most likely have more ass holes following me, you won't be alone."

"Where are you going?"

"Sunagakure" Itachi got really quiet really fast.Sasuke and Sakuralooked at him expectingly.

"You're kidding me. You don't want to go there."

"Why? Is something wrong with it?" Sakura looked at Sasuke to see if he knew what his brother was talking about, he just shruged.

"Even Akatsuki doesn't go there. There is this gang there. You don't want to run into them. The leader, the worst of them, goes to Sunagakure high. Some kid as far as I know. With that Akatsuki necklace you always wear your sure fire to run into them. That will give you problems. They are bound to recognize it; we don't get along with them. Desert demons, I believe."

"Sabaku, if I'm correct, is the leader. I'm not sure what his first name is. Can't remember. I found it when I was changing the schedules to put me and Sasuke together." Sakura looked from one boy to the next.

"Gaara Sabaku."

"Yes that's it. He's cute though. And I met him before. Not that bad of a person…then. Compared to you two he's a punk. But that was years ago. He looks even hotter now. Red head, wears more makeup then I do. Really pale. Light green eyes and always wears black and dark red. He was on profile. He will be one of the first people we meet. Sorry 'bout that." Sakura looked at her hands and fidgeted.

Sasuke's dark blue eyes widened when he realized what she ment.

"What did you do?"

"I…I … ichangedthegroupingsowewentwithhim."

"What?" Both Uchiha boys questioned.

"I changed the grouping so we went with him. But I didn't mean to. I was paired with him and you know I hate being around guys alone so I moved Sasuke with me. He was placed with Naruto and Kabuto. I don't get it. Why was I alone paired with Gaara well everyone else was in groups of 3 or 4."

"No." Itachi just looked at Sakura. "If I'm right, you can't go. That means he knows you're going there. He knew that also means he knows your part of Akatsuki."

"But I quit after we broke up." she whined leaning on Sasuke.

"But you still wear the symbol and as long as you do your part of the gang smart one."

"Shut up, I like this necklace it's very pretty and it was the first thing you ever gave me. It has meaning. And it was one of my friends. That means something to me. Even if you are a stupid creep."

"Gee thanks for the compliment."

"No problem anytime. But yeah now we have a problem, AND my happy mode was totally crushed. Look what you did now I'm crushed. Now I'm acting like Sasuke." Pouting she slid down into the sofa like Sasuke had.

"Hey."

"But we have another problem. We stay there. They gave us dorms, paired. And I…"

"Let me guess," Itachi sat down next to her, "you changed so you and Sasuke were together."

"No, they printed that list out. I saw it on the teacher's desk when I got my schedule. But I fixed that problem."

"What did you do?" the youngest Uchiha looked at her accusingly.

"Beat the shit out of 'em. And threaten that if she told anyone where his room was or the teacher that we were switching rooms I'd sick Itachi on her. I laughed so hard after she was gone. The horrified look on her face. Priceless."

"I'm not some attack dog." Itachi stated all monotone like.

"I know that, Sasuke knows that, but she doesn't. We have more problems then that as well. I mean this whole Gaara thing is a big problem. He must have some authority at the school. I have almost every class with him. And that's not the worst of it."

"How would you know what classes he has?" both boys looked at her.

"I looked up his school records. I wanted to find out what was so special about him. I have his address to. Desert demons live in our apartment building. Same room, floor below us. He lives in that one. The gang has 3 to 4 members on each floor. 5 on the floor I was originally on as well as the one we are on. But it looks like one other person is being watched. They're looking for Akatsuki members, and they found 2."

"That is a problem. Sasuke is a focus cuz he's my brother. And you cuz you where my girlfriend, but you joined were Sasuke didn't. You're more of a main focus. They will go after you first."

"Yeah I know. Don't say it like that. Just because you and Sasuke have always defended me first doesn't meant that I can't fight. I'm not just the brains. God damn is it something in your water or your blood. And why did it have to be me. Now why did I ever date you again." Before he could say anything she answered herself. "Oh right I didn't know you then. And you looked just like my best friend. Or was I stoned. I can't remember but I know I was very stupid."

"That's not funny."

"Am I laughing?"

"No but Sasuke is." Sakura turned to him. There he was, Sasuke Uchiha was laughing.

"You mean he does, he laughs. Oh my god. Get my camera, I can totally show this to his fan girls. I could sell it and make millions. Just think." She was laughing and pulled out her camera from her pocket. "No I'm kidding its right here. I always carry it with me, you know. Just in case." She snapped a few quick pictures before Sasuke grabbed for the camera.

"In case what?"

"You know, you do something stupid and I have blackmail. Normal things. I also keep it in case I miss my friends. I have everyone's pictures saved on here."

"Delete them; you have pictures of Akatsuki on there. Delete them. No one knows what we look like only minor things."

"Ok I'll delete them. But I'm keeping that one I have of when all of you passed out dead drunk. The normal one and the 'edited' version." That was whenSasuke and Sakuraput make up on all of them "I placed them on the web,I uses like 18 pen names on everything. They are impossible to trace. My laptop is a disbanded unmarked model. Sasuke's is the same. I designed them, I, and only I know how to crack them. You try to hack into them it spikes your system burning the CPU and motherboard. Crashes the system. Deleting everything, eats it away like acid."

"Let's get back to the gang problem. What else do you know about the trip?"

"We need to pack up everything and leave tonight. But I don't really know what the hell is going on with the buses. I was planning on forcing Itachi to drive us. I really don't want to go on the bus. I mean they could have people like there to. They don't know what I look like. They will be looking of the pink haired chick I was. I dyed my hair black so now they're screwed. For the time being anyway. So hev-ho Sasuke get your lazy ass up. We have to pack like everything we need for this month. We come back next month so we can fully move in; we will be there for a year or so."

"I'll drop by to. I don't really trust that place." Itachi left to call the Akatsuki memmbers and tell them what was known, well Sasuke and Sakura started packing. Sakurastole most of Sasuke's clothes so half the clothes with her were his. She had some skirts, a ton of makeup, nail polish and other things.

* * *

Later after they had arrived with Itachi. 

"Hey love. Come back soon k. it would be smart to check and see if your brother is alive or if I killed him. Annoying bastard."

"He's your best friend." He went to kiss her only to have her push him back.

"Hey stop it. Friends don't kiss like that Itachi." She smacked him playfully. "You're lucky I'm nice." When Itachi suddenly pulled her to him she gasped as his breath fell on her ear.

"There are two out here watching you right now. Call me tomorrow when you wake up and after you get back. Watch yours and Sasuke's backs. Gaara is keeping an eye on you. Be careful Sakura. We don't know what is going on. And keep your cell on." Kissing her cheek she nodded and watched him go to his car.Sakura watched as his cardisappeared down the road.

"That boy is a freak. If he wasn't my best friend's brother I would never even talk to him. But if he hadn't taken me in." she shook her head, "Who knows what I would be like now. If I don't watch Sasuke, he will leave me to. Why do they always leave me?" Sakura let out a sigh. She turned around and headed for the room she shared with Sasuke Uchiha.

When she arrived in the room all the stuff was put away and the two beds were pushed together. Sasuke was already in one and fast asleep. Sakura decided he had the right idea and went to sleep along side him.


	2. Ha ha you lose I win

_"That boy is a freak. If he wasn't my best friend's brother I would never even talk to him. But if he hadn't taken me in." she shook her head, "Who knows what I would be like now. If I don't watch Sasuke, he will leave me to. Why do they always leave me?" Sakura let out a sigh. She turned around and headed for the room she shared with Sasuke_ _Uchiha _

_When she arrived in the room all the stuff was put away and the two beds were pushed together. Sasuke was already in one and fast asleep. Sakura decided he had the right idea and went to sleep along side him. _

_

* * *

_

"Students, get in your groups and go with your guide." the teacher yelled over the swarm of students. Sakura had woken up early and went ahead letting Sasuke sleep. So here she was waiting for him to show up.

"Yo, you must be Gaara Sabaku? I'm Sakura Haruno. Have you seen Sasuke? He's supposed to go with us."

"No you're the only one."

She grinned, "No I changed it."

"And I changed it back." he sent her own grin back at her. Her face fell.

"No shit? Damn, well I guess I need to do something about it, hu?." she was in total shock that someone though of changing it back, but then again if he managed to manipulate her schedule then he has to be smart, right? Sakura smiled evilly and told him to wait there and she would be back.

The teacher in charge was trying to get all the kids who needed to be together. "Miss Anko, can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'm sorry Sakura but I don't have the time right now, can this wait?"

Sakura shook her head as tears fell down her face. And she looked up at the teacher hopefully. Anko was one of the teachers from her school, she wasn't well liked really but she was one of the ones chosen to watch over the students in case they needed something. And she was one of Sakura's favorites.

"Ms. Anko it has to do with who I'm with. Sasuke's not in my group."

"Sakura you will just have to deal with that."

"But my guide kind of scares me and he keeps giving me this weird look. You know I don't like being around guys alone. I need Sasuke to be with me. You remember what happened the last time I was split away from Sasuke. All those hospitalized kids; do you want that to happen again?" Sakura cried out. Begging the teacher.

"Sakura calm down alright. Where is Sasuke anyway?"

"He's with Naruto and Kabuto."

"That's not good. Um ok you find Sasuke and go back to your group and I'll change the list and inform the teachers alright. How does that sound?" Anko smiled a bit.

"Arigato Anko. I owe you one."

"Just try not to do anything to bad to anyone. Alright, I don't want to have Itachi come and take you back. And try not to mess up the schedules anymore."

Sakura sweat dropped, "You knew about that?" Anko nodded, "oops." She looked around trying to find a way to get out of the unnerving silence then she spotted her black haired grouchy friend being annoyed by Naruto. "Well what do you know, there's Sasuke, I better be going. Bye Ms. Anko." She turned around and ran away from the working teacher.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Hey Sasuke. God damn it pay attention to me." Sakura ran up to her friend and was huffing; He just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

"I...changed...teacher…alone…hospitalized…back…smarted."

"What?" Sasuke just watched Sakura huff.

"I got the teachers to change you back into my group." Sakura looked annoyed. "He figured I would change it and he changed it back."

"You were out smarted?" He looked surprised.

"Yes I know. Can you believe it? Let's go, I sort of left him back there." She grinned evilly. "You know I should play a trick on him."

"Or not. Sakura you are not going to get us in trouble this early." Sasuke reprimanded.

"Fine I'll be good, but only for now. I'll play good girl card for now but it won't be that way for long." Sakura huffed.

Many students were already gone as Sakura headed back to Gaara well Sasuke followed a foot behind. When Gaara came into sight he was talking to a weird boy with spiky black hair and badly done makeup.

"Gaara?" Sakura walked up to him cautiously.

"Oh Sakura, this is my brother Kankuro. Kankuro this is Sakura Haruno."

"Um hello Kankuro. Nice to meet you?"

"Why do you make it sound like a question?" Kankuro asked grinning down at her.

Sakura smiled up at him. "Because I only just met you, all I know is that you're Gaara's brother and your name, how can I say it's nice to meet you when I really have yet to meet you? I'm sure you know me though." There was a hint of evil in her eyes as the smile flashed a smirk.

"Um sure. I got to go Gaara I'll talk to you later." Kankuro quickly left.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura suddenly turned innocent.

"I think you scared him." Sasuke smirked from behind her. "I thought you said you were going to be good?"

"I was. He just can't handle all my goodness."

"Sasuke Uchiha I presume?"

"Yep Spiky is my best friend for ever and never." Sakura cheered and she grinned hanging over Sasuke's shoulder.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Right, that's my little Popsicle believe what I tell you."

"Would you shut up? At least I don't have ugly pink hair."

"My hair is black."

"Yeah because you dyed it."

"So what. It's not like you care. Besides I think it looks good on me."

"Yeah someone with pale pink hair can't stand the color pale pink. Funny really." Sasuke grinned at the disgusted look on her face.

"You have pink hair?" Gaara looked slightly surprised.

"Yes ok, I have pink hair. Happy now you know my deep secret. I have ugly pink hair that I dye because it horrifies me to look at it. Now that you know will you just back off and stop with the evil hair jokes, I am very sensitive about my ugly hair. So can we drop it?"

"Whatever. Let's just go." Gaara mumbled.

"Alright follow Panda-chan." Sakura cheered.

"Sakura don't call me that."

"Okay Panda-chan." Sakura just laughed. "I'm kidding, let's go."

* * *

Wow I updated before I thought I would. Kul. I know it's short but it's better then nothing right? And The next update might take a while, because I'm working on The Sketchbook. And I'm looking for a beta or at least some ideas, for both stories. I have a few ideas for this one. Until the next update.

The Hour Glass


End file.
